Setan Up Comedy
by Lee Mico Malfoy
Summary: Ini nih Setan Up ala anak-anak EXO B) Jangan lupa RnR beb :* Gak RnR? Gue sumpahin di tjivokin Kim Youngmin seminggu lu :v
1. Chapter 1

Judul: Setan Up Comedy PART 1 (Tema: Jomblo Is My Style)

Yg Buat: #OrangTamvanLah #MasaSooman? Aka Lee Mico

Yg Nyetan: Krisseu aka Yipan aka Kevin Wu aka Kembaran Dodit aka Mas Behel (Ini panggilan sayang ane ke si Kris :*)

Rating: Lo liat aja dipohon, banyak ratingnya.

Genre: Electric absurd aka Melayu yg mendayu/?

Warning: Menyebabkan muntaber, tak bisa berkata-kata, ayan, sayang sama yg buat, ngepens ama yg buat, pengen tendang yg buat, dan segala gejala absurd lainnya. Jangan lupa siapkan kantung muntah beb :*

*naik ke atas panggung* *angkat/? mic* Semlekuummmm. Hai guys, ketemu lagi sama gue orang paling kece dan bersinar se-galaxy bima satria garuda/?. Buat yg belom tau gue siapa, kenalin gue Kris aka Wupan. Tapi si Mico lebih sering panggil gue mas Behel. Mungkin karena faktor gigi gue yg mempesona ini kali ye B) *nyengir naga ala iklan p*psodent* Oke kali ini, gue berdiri diatas panggung ini buat menyampaikan sesuatu, yaitu... gue... gue... gue.. (terus begini selama 3 jam ampe penglihat ketiduran-_-) gue JOMBLO! Karena itulah, tema setan up kali ini gue mau bahas soal jomblo.

Ngomongin soal jomblo, gue suka bingung, kenapa sih jomblo itu selalu disisihkan? diremehkan? dianggap tak penting? ngambang dijamban? diasingkan ke pulau terpencil, eh tapi itu mah lo aja keles, gue nggak dong B| Oke balik ke Opick, eh topik. Gue suka bingung, kenapa banyak yg suka mendiskriminasi kaum jomblo? Padahal apa salah kita coba? (Penglihat: Kita? Lo aja keles, gue nggak)

Gue tau, lo yg baca ini setan kebanyakan pada jomblo kan? Ngaku lo! Gausah beralibi "Gue gak jomblo kok. Cuma pacar gue lagi sibuk aja kerja di Korea." atau bilang "Gue kan pacar lo Kris". Gausah deh ikut-ikutan gayanya yg nulis ni setan up, ngakuin pacarnya si Chanyeol padahal udah jelas dia JONESUMON alias JOmblo ngeNES SUsah Move ON. (Mico: Kamvrett! Bongkar aib lo bang -_- *Lempar legging sooman)

Tapi emang bener ya, kebanyakan Jomblo Kpopers itu suka kayak gitu. Beralibinya "Gue gak butuh pacar, bias aja udah cukup." Trus ntaran pas biasnya punya pacar, dia malah galau terus pura-pura mati biar gak dibilang Jones.-. Masih untung dia gak nyemplung ke kali ciliwung, terus ntar ketauannya ngambang bareng Sooman. Dan jadi berita headline news di mana-mana, judulnya "Seorang Jones Mati Bunuh Diri Di Kali Ciliwung Bersama Kekasihnya." Pan kagak enak banget.

Kata orang yg punya pacar jadi jomblo itu GAK BANGET. Apalagi kalo udah pas dateng masanya Malam Minggu, dan Valentine. Rasanya kayak Halloween yg horror banget bagi para Jomblo. Disaat orang lain tukeran cokelat-cokelat mahal sama pacarnya, para cuma bisa beli cokelat ayam jago yg harganya gopean sambil dimakan sedikit-sedikit biar cukup sampe malam valentine berikutnya.

Katanya, Jomblo itu kerjaannya cuma ngehayal punya pacar cantik atau cakep kayak bias, kerjaannya cuma flashback sama mantan-mantannya, atau ngagenin pacar orang. Padahal itu emang jelas BENER! Kayak gue yg gak bisa mup on dari mantan gue si Utami Rifqia Mulyani hiks.. :( *mewek lap ingus* Kadang juga gue suka kesel sama jijik gitu ya, kalo ada orang yg pacaran, terus naek motor berduaan, ceweknya peluk kenceng banget, please deh hello~ kagak bakal terbang juga keles kagak megang gitu juga -_- Lalu pas ujan, yg pacaran pada asik ujan-ujanan ala pelem india, dan gue cuma jadi kodok yg liatin mereka? Jijik bingitz getoh iewhh~ Atau pas gue lagi makan di cafe atau restoran, ada yg suap-suapan, "sayang-sayang, ayo aku suapin aaaa~" terus pacarnya di suapin, tebar kemesraan sana sini. Jijik banget gue T^T Kenapa mereka gak pernah mengerti perasaan gue sebagai kaum Jomblo? Gue mau minta disuapin sama siapa? Masa iya gue minta disuapin sama mas-mas waiternya? Kan gak lucu kalo gue lagi makan sendirian gitu, terus gue tarik si mas yg ngasih makanannya, gue nyendok nasi terus bilang "Ayo sayang-sayang, buka mulutnya, aku suapin. aaa~" Yg ada bukan romantis, tapi gue diusir dari itu restoran dan di cap sebagai jomblo Homo. Gak enak banget pan? Udah Jomblo, Homo pula ckckck -_-

Dan apa salahnya jadi Jomblo? Sekarang kan percuma ya, kalo misalnya lo liat cowok ganteng, kece, tajir, tapi ternyata dia pacaran sama cowok juga. Mending kayak gue dong, ganteng, kece, tajir, jomblo, dan hobi ngangenin pacar orang B| Karena gue agak prihatin ya, gimana cewek-cewek sekarang gak jomblo, kalau cowoknya pacaran sama cowok lagi. Dan akhirnya karena nggak ada cowok, ceweknya pacaran sama cewek juga. Kan syerem booo._. Belom lagi nih orang belok kayak gitu putusnya ekstrim. Gue pernah liat di TV "Seorang Pemuda Nekat Coba Bunuh Diri Karena Ditinggal Kekasih Sesama Jenisnya." Apaan banget coba -_- Kenapa dia gak cari cewek aja? Kan banyak cewek jomblo, yg baca ini setan juga banyak yg jomblo pan :v

Lagian nih ya, pacaran itu gak banyak untungnya juga. Apalagi buat para cowok kayak gue. Kita cuma dijadikan atm berjalan, ojek langganan dsb T^T Dan perlu lo tau, realita pacaran itu gak seindah yg kita bayangkan. Dari awal PDKT, smsan tiap hari, terus pake panggilan sayang bin modus kayak "Kak Say atau De Say", berlanjut ke tahap jalan bareng. Lalu nembak dan pacaran. Sebulan pacaran nama kontaknya "My Love :*" Setahun pacaran nama kontaknya "My Sweetheart :)" Seabad pacaran ntar nama kontaknya "My Munah -_-"

Pacaran anak sekarang juga aneh-aneh. Anak SD aja panggilnya "Pipi-Mimi" atau "Ayah-Bunda" Apaan banget coba? Misalnya lo baru umur 13 taon, terus lo dipanggil bunda? Apa nggak geli? Jangan-jangan dibalik panggilan "Bunda" itu pacar lo ngasih keisengan yg sebenernya niat nyamain lo sama "Bunda Dorce" atau panggil "Mama" ternyata niatnya nyamain lo sama "Mama Dedeh". Kalo eyke sih ogah yes dipanggil Bunda atau Mama, emang eyke cowok apaan B| Ada juga yg dipanggil-panggil "Oon" atau "Jeyek". Kalo lo udah tau pacar lo itu oon sama jelek, kenapa masih dipacarin juga kan? Jangan-jangan lo nya yg oon dan lebih jelek :v

Udah gitu yg namanya pacaran sering bikin stress karena harus berantem karena hal-hal gak penting. Disakitin lah, dikhianatin lah, di abaikan dll. Bersyukurlah kita para Jomblo nggak mengalami itu semua B| Berantem orang pacaran itu bikin capek. Males makan, males ngomong, males ngapa-ngapain, males idup dan berakhir negak baygon rasa susu soda strawberry ampe tumveh-tumveh dan berakhir ngambang dipelaminan bareng sooman :v

Panggilan-panggilan sok manis diatas pun cuma berlaku pas pacaran doang. Pas pacaran panggilannya "Cuyung-Sayong" udah putus mah berubah jadi "Kamvret-Semvak", "Bego-Rese" dan panggilan lainnya yg anti mainstream.-. Pas pacaran aja bilangnya "Aku akan selalu melindungi dari panas terik matahari atau dinginnya/? badai katrina duhai kasihku", tapi pas udah putus malah berubah bilang "Gua tumbalin juga lu ke dewa matahari dasar kamvret!." Benar-benar absurd pan.-.

Jadi menurut gue enakan jadi jomblo. Mau ngapa-ngapain aja bebas. Mau jalan sama siapa aja boleh. Sama mantan boleh, sama gebetan boleh, asal jangan sama istri atau suami orang aja. lo disebut "Hello Kitty" sama "Hello Panda" lagi :v Bersyukurlah jadi jomblo karena kita masih mendapat perhatian lebih juga dari orang tua kita. Gak usah punya pacar pun para jomblo masih punya enyak dan abah yg setia mencurahkan kasih sayang buat lo lo pada yg jomblo. Daripada pacaran yg perhatian dan hatinya malah dibagi-bagi sama selingkuhan. Emangnya hati itu sedekah yg harus dibagiin? Emang sih hati manusia itu penuh kasih sayang yg gede/?, iya sih gede, tapi emang lo rela kasih sayangnya dibagi-bagi kayak coklat chunky bar? :v #Eaaaaaak

Intinya buat apa pacaran kalo cuma buat berantem? Buat apa pacaran kalo cuma nyakitin? Buat apa pacaran kalo akhirnya diselingkuhin? Lebih baik jadi jomblo yg istiqomah. Menunggu malaikat pendamping kita diturunkan yg maha Kuasa.

Jadi marilah kita para jomblo buat barisan. Tak usah sungkan dan berpangku tangan. Dan yakinlah bahwa kita bakal dapat pasangan B| Pakailah prinsip "Lebih Baik Menunggu, Daripada Jalan sama orang Yg Salah. Karena kami jomblo yg istiqomah." Inget! jodoh itu gak bakal kemana, paling lagi beli permen Yupi diwarung sebelah :v Oke, Gue Kris, terimakasih dan salam jomblo. Because JOMBLO, IS MY STYLE B|

#OkeSekian

#GimanaSetannya.-.?

#KagakLucuYe.-.?

#LucuinAjeDah

#MaapBangetKaloJauhDariKategoriLucu

#IniSetanUpPertamaMicoSoalnya :v

#KarenaIniMahSebenernyaCurhat :v

#DanPembelaanBagiKitaKaumJombloKece B|

#YgTakenJanganMarahYe :3

#IniJustForFunAjaKok :v

#OkeVIXX

#KomentarnyaBuatKritikDanSaranDitungguYaBarudaks :*

#SalamJombloUntukParaJombloKeceDiLuarSana :*

#MKayBye!

#SiTamvanJombloKetjehYgSelaluMenungguAkangConorMaynardDatangMelamarKePelaminan B|


	2. Chapter 2

Judul: Setan Up Comedy PART 2 (Tema: Sinetron)

Yg Buat: #OrangTamvanLah #MasaSooman? Aka Lee Mico

Yg Nyetan: Luhan aka Bayi Rusa Komplek Sebelah

Rating: Lo liat aja dipohon, banyak ratingnya.

Genre: Pop Lawas agak Oriental/?

Warning: Menyebabkan muntaber, tak bisa berkata-kata, ayan, sayang sama yg buat, ngepens ama yg buat, pengen tendang yg buat, dan segala gejala absurd lainnya. Jangan lupa siapkan kantung muntah beb :*

*Benerin Mic* Hello broooo yo yo~ Ketemu lagi sama gue, Luhan. Lu tau gue kan? Gue yg suka ada di air. Gue ikan yg jenong itu loh~ Hah? Apa? Lohan? OEMJI Sorry gue lupa. Duh kayaknya gue ketularan virus agnesmonica/?nya si Lay. Yaudah deh cynnn yuk capcus kita mulai~ Ehm ehm.. Cek cek 1 2 3, 1 2 3 sayang semuanya~ Eh tori-tori/?, eyke kesenengan cynn hihihi *ngikik kunti* Oke VIXX, tema nyetan kali ini kita bakal bahas soal SINETRON.

Oke, balik ke diri gue semula. Sinetron. Pada tau dong itu apaan? Gak tau? Sama~ Saya juga :3 (Nyang Bikin: Bang, lu jan canda mulu-_- Kapan mulainya lu nyetan etdah-") Hehe Sorry sorry naega naega ye, gue kesenengan karena akhirnya bisa nyetan dengan tema yg gue banget ini :3 Sinetron, siapa sih yg gak tau sinetron? Mulai dari Kakek orok sampe Bocah tua/? juga pasti tau apa itu sinetron. Iyap, sinema elektronik yg biasa kita tonton tiap hari loh beb~ (Penglihat: Kita? Lo aja keles, gue nggak).

Sinetron makin kini tuh makin meraja lela dimana-mana, kayak sinetron Gender yg tertukar (Itu yg castnya gue, sama yg buat ini setan loh beb hihihi), Tukang haji dinaikin bubur, Mak erot pengen ke seoul, Diam Diam Cepirit dan masih banyak lainnya. Tapi sayangnya, sinetron akhir-akhir ini banyak yg gajelas. Liat aja sinetron Tukang haji dinaekin bubur, pemeran utamanya udah mati tapi masih tetep aja jalan. Atau sinetron mak erot pengen ke Seoul, itu kasian banget si mak erot gak ke pelem/? yg kepelem malah si muntaber/? sama trio umang-umang/?

Ada juga sinetron LPG jadi Manten. Yg ngisahin dua gas LPG tertukar gender yg dijodohin emak babehnya. Atau pelem Diam-diam cepirit season Shippuden yg episodenya udah nyaingin Sinetron jadul 'Tersandung'. Ada juga sinetron CHSI (Catatan Harian Si Ipul :v) yg bikin image mahluk favorit gue si Hello kitty jadi sasaran kebencian para ibu-ibu. Apa salah diaaaa? apa salah hello kitty? apa salah gueee? MAS BRAAAAMM! NIKAHI AKU MAS! NIKAHI T^T Dan yg paling kontroversial adalah film "Kau Yg Berasal Dari Jamban" yg menjadi buah bibir seluruh kpopers indonesia. Udah macem-macem deh sinetron jaman sekarang. Udah mirip baygon yg tersedia dalam berbagai macam rasa. Buat para JONES putus asa dan haus akan cinta.

Udah gitu sinetron jaman sekarang udah aneh-aneh jalan ceritanya. Kayak sinetron GGS (Ganteng-Ganteng Srikandi), itu pelem kan awalnya nyeritain serigala, terus kenapa kok tokoh utama sama yg sering diceritainnya itu manusia sama vampire? Itu tuh semacam iklan susu bear brand tau gak? Susunya susu sapi, cap nya cap beruang, trus iklannya naga. Maunya apaaa? *ngomong ala cowok yg baru diputusin setelah duitnya abis diporotin :v* Udah gitu kenapa itu sinetron pake tema "Darah Suci"? Kenapa gak "Darah muda"? Biar yg mainnya ganti sama bang haji Roma Malkist abon *eh. Atau ganti aja sama "Darah 2NE1" Kan ntar seru, dan Si Chanyeol bisa jadi maniak tu pelem :v

Sayangnya, sinetron-sinetron jaman sekarang itu banyak membawa efek kurang baik, kayak sinetron si Darah Suci itu, anak-anak kecil jaman sekarang pun jadi ngikutin itu pelem. Dikit-dikit ngomong Darah Suci, terus bertingkah macem vampire atau serigala, pan mereka manusia bukan serigala booo.-. Bahasa-bahasanya pun udah pada aneh, kayak HE to the LLOOO~ OEMJI HELLO~ PINKY SWEAR KITTY SWEAR dan lain-lainnya (ini yg nulis kagak tau apalagi-") yg dianggap gahoel, padahal menjurus ke aneh dan alay :v . Dan parahnya bahasa aneh itu diterapkan dalam kehidupan sehari-hari supaya dianggap gaul dan keren. Kan bahaya. Semisal dia lagi ditilang polisi, terus ditanya "Kenapa kamu langgar peraturan?!" eh dia jawab "OEMJI HELLO~ Upsi upsi ya pak pol, hari gini naatin peraturan? Gak ngehitz gitoeh~ Well to the well well well, mending pak pol menjauh deh. Gak level keles~" Niat gaul pun malah jadi salah gaul dan dijeblosin ke penjara-"

Akibat sinetron juga, anak-anak sekolah yg seharusnya betingkah unyu-unyu kek gue, malah jadi betingkah absurd kek muka yg buat setan ini (Yg buat: Kamvretozz-_-). Dan mereka pun banyak yg jadi rajin ngedrama disekolah. Di tanya guru "Kamu kenapa gak ngerjain PR?" malah jawab "Maafkan kan aku bu, semua ini sudah diluar batas kemampuanku. Lebih baik, kita berpisah. Ceraikan aku masbram! T^T". Ada juga yg disuruh gurunya "Kamu! Cepat selesaikan soal didepan!" bukannya dia ngerjain malah jawab "He to the llo, Hello~ Ibu yg buat persoalan, terus aku yg harus nyelesain?! OEMJI Please deh ibu gak hitz bangettt~" Sungguh sangat absurd, dan sepertinya contoh barusan selain ketularan sinetron juga ketularan mas Dodit Mulyanto kembaran mas behel deh ya -_-

Tapi sebenernya gue juga suka banget loh nonton film sinetron. Tapi gue lebih suka sinetron yg menantang, sinetron yg kerjaannya tuh berurusan sama hal-hal ekstrim. Misalnya ngelawan binatang buas dll. Kayak sinetron "Masha and the Bear", "Dora the Explorer" atau "Jungle Book." OEMJI Itu tuh gue suka bingitzzz.

Menurut gue sih ya menonton sinetron itu boleh, tapi jangan deh lo coba-coba ikut-ikutan bahasa-bahasa anehnya itu terlalu berlebihan. OEMJI bukannya lo tambah gaul malah tambah absurd. Well to the well well well, daripada menyiarkan sinetron yg sebenarnya merusak moral bangsa, kenapa gak diganti sama acara macam Kpop chart atau anime yg sudah anti mainstream diindonesia. Kan para JONES kesepian gak bakal galau karena bisa liat muka biasnya tiap hari. Iya gak cynnn?

Daripada kalian ngikutin bahasa-bahasa begitu, mending kalian ngikutin bahasa ala tante Sooman yg lebih anti mainstream. Kan kalo begindang lebih bagus cynn, tapi paling berefek kalian dikejar kantib aja :v Hihi canda deng. Lebih baik menurut gue kita budayakan bahasa indonesia yg baik dan benar. Kan lumayan kali aja ntar kalo nilai bahasa indonesia kita bagus terus ke pake/? sama guru, kita bisa dipromosiin ntar. (Penglihat: Promosiin jadi apa bang? Guru Indo juga?) Bukan, tapi jadi tukang gali kubur cynnn hihihi. Eh, eh, Btw kok gue ngikik sama bilang cyn mulu ye? Kayak kunti galau gender deh gue (Nyang buat: AKhirnya dia nyadar-_-) Yaudah deh cynn, daripada eyke soraya palata (sakit perut) mau ngapain lagi disindang, eyke mau pulang aja dulu ye. Mau menipedi sama facial disalon om Sooman biar Thehun tambah kesengsem sama eyke.

Inget pesen eyke tadi ya cyn, lebih baik menggunakan bahasa banci dari pada menggunakan bahasa aneh. Karena eyke dan om Sooman sudong (sudah) berkolaborasi menciptakan kamus bahasa banci yg paling cucok. Harganya pun mursidah (murah) booo, gak maharani (mahal). Kalo mau belalang (beli) silahkan pesen ke kantor eyke di no 14022 atau cek website eyke kalo mau belenjong (belanja) barang lainnya di .baskom. Sampai ketemu lagi diepisode berikutnya~ Eyke Luhan, dan eyke begindang, eyke begindang, eyke begindang dang dang dang~ Dahhhh~ *Close Mic*

#OkeSekian

#SumpahIniAbsurdBanget

#LagiKeabisanIde

#MaafKaloMengecewakan

#BikinnyaSistemSKS_WithoutEditing :v

#KritikDanSaranTetapDitunggu :3

#YgMauRequestComicDanTemanyaJugaBisaBeb :*

#TengsYgUdahBaca

#BantuLikeJugaDong

#MaapinMalahPromo :v

#OkeVIXX

#MKayBye

Note: Ane bukan penggila sinetron beb :'v bahasa-bahasa diatas adalah ketidaksengajaan dari mendengar percakapan antara adik sepupu dan temannya :'v Yg demen sinetron diatas jan bash ane ye. Just for fun tanpa maksud nyinggung siapapun :'v Dan maaf yg ini absurd banget karena kehabisan ide. Untuk bahasa ala om Sooman, Ane belain nyontek gugel wks Oke VIXX sekian:'v

#SiTamvanYgDalamProsesUntukMenjadiCantik/? B|


	3. Chapter 3

Judul: Setan Up Comedy PART 3 (Tema: Hari Kemerdekaan aka Agustusan)

Yg Buat: #OrangTamvanLah aka Lee Mico

Yg Nyetan: Chanyeol aka Tiang listrik sebelah rumah Mico

Rating: Lo liat aja dipohon, banyak ratingnya.

Genre: Dangdut RnB Remix Jazz

Warning: Menyebabkan muntaber, tak bisa berkata-kata, ayan, sayang sama yg buat, ngepens ama yg buat, pengen tendang yg buat, dan segala gejala absurd lainnya. Jangan lupa siapkan kantung muntah beb :*

*Angkat Mic* Semlekummm! Hoi yg disana~ Ketemu lagi sama gue si tamvan rupawan nan menawan yg agak sawan karena hobi godain samwan B| . Yg belum tau gue, kenalin gue Park Chanyeol, biasa dipanggil Primus alias Pria Muka Susah B| Wih akhirnya gue kepilih juga buat naik panggung setan kali ini gue dikasih tema yg masih anget-anget kayak bala-bala mang dayat dipagi hari dulu di SMP DuMar :v (Nyang nulis plesbek masa sekolah :v) Apalagi kalo bukan Hari Kemerdekaan atau bahasa sayati-nya "Agustusan."

Ngomongin bulan agustus gue jadi inget lagu "Hari merdeka". 15 Agustus tahun 45, Lusanya hari kemerdekaan kita B) Duh gue kangen nyanyiin itu pas upacara bendera deh. 17 Agustus 1945 itu hari merdekanya bangsa Indonesia dari jajahan Jepang dan Belanda. Dan sekarang, Indonesia udah merdeka selama 69 tahun. Angkanya angka keramat ye bro :v Tapi kadang gue suka bingung, katanya indonesia udah bebas merdeka, tapi kok masih banyak anak-anak harapan bangsa yg harus minta-minta dijalanan? Katanya udah bebas merdeka, tapi kok masih banyak anak-anak penerus bangsa yg berada dibawah garis kemiskinan yg belum bisa bebas bersekolah? Katanya udah bebas merdeka, tapi kok rakyatnya masih belum bisa bebas dari harapan-harapan palsu para petinggi negara yg cuma ngasih janji-janji manis doang? Katanya udah bebas merdeka, tapi kok masih banyak aja ya RAKJELnya berkeliaran minta dikasih duit sama Suholangkaya? Katanya udah bebas merdeka, tapi kok pemuda-pemudinya masih pada belum bisa bebas dari masa lalu sama mantannya? Menurut gue sih, Indonesia kita ini masih belum sepenuhnya bebas dan merdeka. Kayak gue yg masih belum bisa bebas merdeka dari kenangan gue sama yg nulis Setan ini~

Kayaknya yg bebas merdeka di Indonesia ini cuma orang-orang berpangkat dan berduit aja iya gak? Orang kecil nyolong ayam, dipenjara 5 tahun. Sedangkan wakil rakyat nyolong duit negara bermilyar-milyar bisa bebas dalam waktu 5 bulan. Kalo kebebasan itu cuma buat orang berpangkat dan berduit, gue sebagai jomblo ngenes bisa apa? Gue juga pengen bebas merdeka! Tapi gue gak pernah deh kefikiran dan berharap bisa bebas merdeka ngambilin duit rakyat kayak mereka. Gue cuma berharap gue bisa bebas merdeka dari bayang-bayang mantan gue si Utami Rifqia Mulyani :')

Udah ah jan ngomongin pemerintahan, gue suka enek pingin nabok si Youngmin kalo udah ngomongin pemerintahan :v Ngomong-ngomong, agustusan itu biasanya identik sama upacara bendera dan kalo buat anak-anak kecil sih identik sama lomba-lomba. Kayak lomba balap naekin kerupuk, lomba makan karung, lomba sepeda rusuh, lomba mewarnai bakiak dan lomba-lomba lainnya. Gue yakin, kalian semua rata-rata pasti pada pernah kan ikutan lomba-lomba beraneka ragam pas agustusan pan? Gue juga sama! Waktu kecil, gue pernah ikutan lomba sepeda hias loh. Gue hias sepeda gue seheboh mungkin biar gue menang. Gue masih inget waktu itu liat sepeda temen-temen gue dihias pake kertas merah putih, gue gak mau kalah, gue hias sepeda gue pake kertas warna kuning biar ngejreng dan beda dari yg lain gitu. Tapi bukannya ngejreng, sepeda gue malah disiram sama tetangga, disangkain temennya om sooman yg lagi ngambang :( Udah gitu, temen gue pamerin bendera merah putih dari kertas bikinan emaknya yg nemplok di sepedanya. Gue tetep gak mau kalah dong. Gue minta emak gue buat bikinin bendera merah putih, tapi emak gue gamau :( Yaudah akhirnya gue memutuskan nyolong bendera merah putih yg mau dipake upacara di Istana negara aja, terus gue pasang disepeda gue. Tapi bukannya keren, gue malah digebukin sama anak-anak paskibra. Apa dosa hambamu yg tampan ini Tuhaaan? :(((

Selain sepeda hias, gue juga dulu pernah ikutan lomba sendok kelereng. Tapi gue malah diusir panitia gara-gara kelerengnya gue makanin, abisnya mirip sama permen cepean yg biasa emak gue beliin dari pasar sih :3 Gue juga pernah ikutan lomba balap karung, gue kesel banget waktu itu karena gak bisa lari dan harus loncat-loncat kayak setan bungkus. Kelewat kesel jatoh mulu, akhirnya gue tinggal aja itu karung, terus lari. Masa udah merdeka, mau jalan aja harus pake karung? Pikir gue. Tapi pendapat gue itu malah disalah artikan para panitia dan alhasil gue di diskualifikasi -_- Gak sampe disitu, entah kenapa para panitia agustusan waktu itu keknya sensi banget sama gue. Masa gue pengen ikutan lomba masukin botol ke dalem jarum kagak boleh? :((( Gue malah disuruh jalan-jalan ke RSJ aja katanya. Kakak panitianya jahat ih kayak si Miska di film cinta fitri :((((

Emang beraneka ragam deh lomba-lomba pas acara agustusan, tapi diantara banyaknya lomba itu, ada beberapa lomba yg gue gak suka karena menurut gue kurang logis dan absurd, yaitu: Futsal, Tarik tambang, Marathon sama Panjat pinang. Empat lomba yg biasanya diikutin anak-anak remaja sama bapak-bapak itu menurut gue bener-bener gak logis. Lo liat lomba futsal, 10 orang harus ngerebutin dan ngejar-ngejar 1 bola? Sampe luka gegara jatoh dll. Apa-apaan coba? Padahal kan mereka bisa beli seorang 1 bola. Gak perlu rebutan-rebutan begitu. Gue yakin, kalo mereka bukan rakjel yg gak bisa beli bola, berarti mereka itu orang-orang yg masa kecilnya kurang bahagia :v Dan dari pada rebutin bola gajelas begitu, mending juga rebutin gue iye gak? ;;)

Yg kedua lomba tarik tambang. Lo pada ngerti gak sih maksud dari lomba itu? Dua tim narik-narikin tambang biar tim lawannya ngelewatin garis dan kalah. Buat apa coba tambang ditarik-tarik? Apa gak ada yg lebih berharga buat ditarik-tarik gitu? Misalnya kalung emas, tongkat sun go kong, istri orang, atau apa kek gitu yg anti mainstream. Daripada tarik-tarik tambang mending juga tarik-tarik hati yg nulis ni setan :v

Yg ketiga lomba Marathon. Gue sampe sekarang gak habis fikir. Apa maksud dari orang-orang yg ikutan lomba marathon? Terutama yg ikutan lomba marathon jarak jauh. Biar apa ikutan lomba marathon? Ngejar apaan? Biar keren? Biar dapet duit 100 rebu? Menurut gue nih ya, buat apa capek-capek marathon demi duit 100 rebu? Tinggal minta sama Suholangkaya aja, pasti dikasih. Kagak perlu capek-capek lari-larian. Buat yg menang mungkin iya enak dapet duit, tapi yg kalah? Keren nggak, dapet duit nggak, yg ada akhirnya tevar dirumah sakit kaki sampe besoknya kagak bisa sekolah :v malang nian nasibmu nak ckckck..

Yg terakhir, lomba panjat pinang. Ngomong-ngomong, gue punya sedikit cerita gak mengenakan tentang lomba ini. Dulu pernah ada lomba panjat pinang dikomplek deket rumah gue. Waktu itu para panitia kagak dapet pinang buat dijadiin tempat nyimpen hadiah diatas. Sialnya, ditengah jalan, gue, mas behel (Kris) sama Zhoumi hyung malah lewat. Kita dipanggil sama qaqa Sunny, Hyuna + Hyorin waktu itu, so pasti kita bertiga langsung nyamperin dong. Gue kira manggil mau ngajakin gue ngedate ato apaan, ternyata mereka nyuruh gue, Kris sama Zhoumi buat jadi pinang di lomba panjat pinang. Badan gue dilumurin oli. Sampe akhirnya gue gak bisa bedain, mana badan gue, mana badan si Kai T^T Selain cerita ngenes itu, gue juga gak suka lomba ini karena menurut gue lomba ini kurang pinter/? Yg nonton sama yg maennya/? pun sama aja. Pernah suatu ketika gue nonton lomba panjat pinang, yg pada maen semangat banget naek ke atas puncak pinang. Gue bingung, kenapa mereka pada semangat gitu naek keatas? Emangnya diatas ada tante JuPe atau Nikita Mirzani? Dan pas para pemain lagi ngesot/? ke atas, para penonton yg menurut gue sama kedernya malah teriak-teriak "Pucuk.. Pucuk.. Pucuk.." Di kira mereka ulet di iklan teh botolan apa -_- ?

Emang selalu ada aja hal-hal aneh dimomen-momen penting kayak gini. Gue cuma berharap, setelah indonesia ulang tahun yg ke 69 ini, Indonesia bisa lebih maju. Punya pemimpin yg bener-bener punya skill, berwibawa dan bikin negara kita tercinta ini menjadi negara yg maju. Bukan punya pemimpin yg demennya makan duit negara dan rakyat. Bukan pemimpin yg cuma bisa tidur pas rapat. Bukan pemimpin yg cuma bisa ngasih janji tanpa bukti. Jangan sampe deh keulang lagi ada penjualan pulau-pulau di Indonesia. Dikira negara kita ini rumah-rumahan keong yg bisa di jual-beli seenaknya kayak dipinggir pantai pangandaran? :/ Dan gue berdoa, semoga kedepannya Indonesia bisa menjadi lebih maju di tangan para pemudi-pemudi yg penuh semangat menjunjung bahasa dan negara kita. Bukan pemuda-pemudi yg hobinya cuma ngegalau dan hobi pake bahasa ala-ala sinetron. Marilah kita semua bersatu supaya menjadi satu bangsa yg kuat. Ingatlah kata pepatah, bersatu kita teguh, bercerai kita? kawin lagi! Gue Primus Chanyeol, sampe jumpa di setan up berikutnya. MERDEKA! *close Mic*

#OkeVIXX

#AkhirnyaIniDiPostJuga

#MaafKaloJelek

#BiasalahSistemSKS

#DitambahSibukJadiPanitia :v

#YgRequestTemaSamaComicnyaMasihBoleh

#AneAmbilYgPalingBanyakYgRequestBeb :3

#IniTetepJustForFunYa :D

#KomentarDanReviewAndaSaatDitunggu :*

#SampaiJumpaDiSetanUpComedyBerikutnya :*

#SiTamvanMenawanPemainFilmGenderYgTertukarBersamaLuhanAmberDanSooman :* B|


	4. Chapter 4

Judul: Thetan Up Comedy PART 4 (Tema: Thekolah)

Yg Buat: #OrangTamvanLah #MathaThooman? aliath Lee Mico Malfoy

Yg Nyetan: Thehun aka Bocah Cadel Murid Tadika Methra

Rating: Lo liat aja dipohon, banyak ratingnya.

Genre: Jazz melayu

Warning: Menyebabkan muntaber, tak bitha berkata-kata, ayan, thayang thama yg buat, ngepenth ama yg buat, pengen tendang yg buat, dan thegala gejala abthurd lainnya. Jangan lupa thiapkan kantung muntah beb :* (Thepethial edithi thehun, kagak ada huruf "th" jadi thiap-thiap lidah anda ketheleo :") )

*Angkat Mic* Annyeonghathehun~ Thalam thejahtera thelamat thentotha untuk themua warga mathyarakat yg thudah berbaik hati mau lihat thaya jadi thetan/?. Yg belum kenal, kenalin nama thaya Thehun Thuthanto Thurgo Murtho Thetya Thujarwo Bin Thurotho Thalim Thergiwoyo Murtho Thetya Thujarwo (Lidah yg baca ketheleo :'( ). Tapi panggil aja ganteng, biar akrab. Kalo pengen lebih akrab lagi, ntar kita ketemuan di pengkolan thebelah bi thanti yg jualan theblak dithekolahnya thi Mico yep *wink* Okeh deh penglihat thekalian, kali ini thehun bakal bawain tema yg Thehun banget, yaitu thoal "Thekolah".

Thekolah, apa thih thekolah itu? Thekolah itu "The" to the "Ko" to the "Lah" dibaca Thehun ganteng, eh makthudnya Thekolah. Tapi thehun emang beneran ganteng juga thih B| Ngomongin thekolah, para penglihat themua pathti pernah thekolah, iya kan? iya dong? bener kan? ya bener dong~ Thekolah itu tempat kita cari ilmu, dan cari temen. Tapi buat anak-anak jaman thekarang, thekolah itu bitha multifungthi juga buat cari muthuh, cari pacar, cari duit dan cari-cari pandang. (Penglihat: Curi woyyyy! Curi!) Apa? Curi? Ya thuka-thuka thehun dong. Mathalah buat thitu? :/

Yg namanya matha thekolah itu emang matha-matha yg paling indah. Jailin temen, ngerjain guru, boloth mapel, kabur ke kantin, ngecengin adek kelath yg kece, direbutin cewek-cewek, thampai hal paling indah theperti tidur dipojokan kelath path mapel paling nyuthahin yaitu: matematika, fithika dan kimia. Udah paling thurga banget iya kan? Ngaku aja :v Thehun jadi inget, dulu path ketiduran dikelath thehun di marahin bu guru matematika, teruth ditanya thama bu guru, "Sehun, 250+250= berapa?" Thehun jawab aja "5000 bu." bu guru tanya lagi "Kenapa jadi 5000?" Yaudah thehun bilang "Karena dalam printhip ekonomi, kita haruth bitha menghathilkan thebanyak-banyaknya dari modal thekecil-kecilnya. Kalo thehun jawab 500 nanti thehun gak dapat untung dong bu? Kan kata printhip wirauthaha, kita haruth bitha mengambil keuntungan dari thetiap peluang yg ada." Bukannya di kathih nilai karena thudah menjawab dengan banyak teori, thehun malah dithuruh ngangkat thatu kaki thambil pegang kuping didepan kelath. Padahal apa thalah thehun ini? Apa thehun terlalu ganteng jadi dihukum didepan? Tuhaaaaaan, kenapa kau beri thehun wajah yg terlalu tampan thampai akhirnya thehun haruth dihukum didepan kelath? T^T Thejak thaat itu, thehun jadi rada trauma thama guru matematik. Takut dihukum karena thehun terlalu ganteng lagi :(((((

Thelain mapel yg nyuthahin, anak-anak thekolah biathanya paling maleth thama yg namanya upacara bendera. Bangun pagi, macet-macetan. thampe thekolah malah dithuruh upacara bendera. Berdiri lebih dari thejam dibawah terik matahari. Apa-apaan coba? Itu gak banget buat thehun, nanti kulith thehun yg putih muluth ini bitha jadi item dekil kayak thi Kai, oemji no no no~ Dan buat bocah-bocah yg maleth upacara, biathanya thuka cari cara biar bitha lewatin ini kegiatan rutin. Ada yg pura-pura thakit, pura-pura pingthan, thampe pura-pura mati. Kathian banget, ntar bangun-bangun mereka udah didalem kubur ck ck ck. Jangan dicoba dithekolah yah adik-adik, kegiatan diatath hanya dilakukan para orang kurang kerjaan.

Dan ini dia hal yg biathanya paling dibenci murid-murid ditiap thekolah, apalagi namanya kalo bukan guru "Killer". Padahal itu guru gapernah bunuh orang, tapi karena keganathannya, ia akhirnya dijuluki guru killer. Guru killer biathanya itu thuka ngathih ulangan mendadak, ngathih pr banyak-banyak, dan thuka marah-marah. Bikin anak-anak muridnya thuka ngathih julukan-julukan aneh. Thehun gak habith pikir kenapa para guru itu haruth berthikap begitu thama muridnya? Apa mereka gak kathian ngeliat muridnya yg thudah dirugikan haruth menderita? Gimana gak dirugikan dan menderita, udah tiap hari haruth bangun pagi, berangkat thekolah, haruth mikir dithekolah, haruth ngerjain pr, mana haruth bayar juga. Haruthnya kita yg cape kan yg dibayar? Bener gak? Dathar aja gurunya keder itu mah :/ Namun thayangnya, keganathan guru killer matha kini thudah tergether oleh keganathan kurikulum baru. Iyap betul! Kurikulum 2013!

Kurikulum 2013 ini dikatain nyiktha bener. Thehun juga bingung, emangnya kurikulum bitha mukulin orang ya? Kok dibilang nyiktha? *Mikir ampe jelek/?* Thekolah dari pagi, pulang malem. Nyampe rumah tevar, nggak bitha kerjain pr, bethok paginya pada rempong dithekolah minta contekan thana-thini. Makin lama dunia pendidikan emang makin nyiktha katanya. Padahal menurut thehun nih ya, kagak apalah thekolah lama-lama begitu daripada kagak thekolah thama thekali? Banyak anak jalanan yg nggak bitha thekolah, tapi yg udah pada bitha thekolah matha malah pada ngeluh teruth? Lagian nih ya, lama-lama dithekolah ada untungnya juga loh, bitha dapet duit tambahan karena thekolah lebih lama, bitha lebih lama ngabithin waktu thama temen, yg punya gebetan dikelath, bitha lebih lama ngeliatin dia pacaran thama orang lain :v dan bitha-bitha/? yg lainnya. Thekolah itu cuma thekali theumur hidup loh mentemen, nikmatin aja. Ntar udah luluth mah malah kangen belajar theharian penuh bro~ Jadikanlah matha muda dan matha thekolah kita menjadi matha-matha yg berguna. Jangan thia-thiakan matha muda kita ini. Karena hidup kita cuma thekali, dan gak ada remedialnya. Oke, thaya Thehun ganteng. Thampai berjumpa di thetan up comedy berikutnya! Thalam keceriaan, aththalamualaikum, warohmatulohi wabarakatuh! *Clothe Mic*

#OkeVIXX

#AkhirnyaJadiJuga

#GimanaBarudakth?

#AnehDanGaring?

#MicoThadarIniGaringBanget

#MaafinKarenaMicoIdenyaLagiMentok :'v

#KaliIniYgThehunDuluKarenaPalingBanyakYgRequethIniBocah :'v

#MaafJikaMicoMembuatMataDanLidahKalianKetheleo

#ThampaiJumpaDiThetanUpComedyBerikutnya :*

#MkayBye~

#ThiTamvanAnaknyaWuYifanYgMathihMenyayangiThamwanThampaiThawan B| :*


	5. Chapter 5

Judul: Setan Up Comedy PART 5 (Tema: ALAY dan GAWL)

Yg Buat: #OrangTamvanLah #MasaSooman? aka Lee Mico Malfoy

Yg Nyetan: Lay alias.. alias siapa ya? Duh gue lupa! Gue kena penyakit agnesmonica

Rating: Lo liat aja dipohon, banyak ratingnya.

Genre: Genre itu apa? Semacam laki-laki dan perempuan kah? :/

Warning: Menyebabkan muntaber, tak bisa berkata-kata, ayan, sayang sama yg buat, ngepens ama yg buat, pengen tendang yg buat, dan segala gejala absurd lainnya. Jangan lupa siapkan kantung muntah beb :*

*Angkat Mic* Ni hao ma~ Halo penglihat sekalian, jumpa lagi sama Lay si Unicorn yg imut-imut kayak semut ini. Yg belum tau siapa Lay, kenalin, nama Lay.. em.. eng.. eh tunggu, nama Lay siapa ya? Maaf produser! Produser! (Mico: Ape sih lu bang-_-? Belom apa-apa udah nanya duluan). Em, itu pak produser, Lay lupa, nama Lay siapa ya? Maaf, biasanya ingatan Lay kuat mirip gajah/? tapi kali ini Lay beneran lupa nama Lay siapa *sungkem* (Mico: NJIR GUE DIPANGGIL PAK-_- PAN NAMA LU LAY BANG! BUSET DAH LU NYEBUTIN TAPI LU LUPA? BEGIMANE SIH LU LAWAK AMAT IDUP LU-_- *esmosi*) Dih, woles dong pak. Iya deh iya, oke VIXX para penglihat sekalian, jadi kata pak produser, Nama Lay adalah Lay. Nama panjangnya Lay adalah Lay Eangclalu CuyungBebebSuholangkaya. Di add ya mentemen, itu nama pesbuk Lay yg baru juga :* Oke VIXX, kali ini Lay akan membawakan tema.. temanya apa ya? Tema itu yg Tema tapi mesra bukan? (Penglihat: ITU TEMAN BANG! TEMAN!) Oh, teman, bukannya teman itu temennya abdel? (Mico: ITU TEMON BANG! KAPAN LU MULAI NYETAN KALO LU NANYA MULU SIH-_-? *nggak woles*) Dih, pak produser tetep aja galak *manyun manja/?* Oke penglihat, kali ini Lay kan membawakan tema ALAY dan GAWL.

ALAY dan GAWL adalah 2 genre berbeda dalam pergaulan. Kebanyakan anak sekarang paling ogah dibilang ALAY. Daripada jadi anak ALAY, mending jadi anak ANAK kayak Pak Produser Mico. Karena survei membuktikan, seANEH apapun anak ANEH, belum tentu dia ALAY. Tapi seGAUL apapun anak ALAY, tetep aja kita liatnya dia itu ANEH. Betul tidak?

Ngomongin ALAY, banyak anak Kpopers yg suka menyamakan Lay dan sama para anak ALAY. Padahal salah Lay apa? Lay masih polos. Lay gak pernah foto manyun sambil nyimpen telunjuk dibibir, ato foto megangin pipi kayak orang sakit gigi. Lay gapernah :( Susah ya hidup jadi orang GAWL, selalu dikatain ALAY :( Padahal yg ALAY itu nama couple Lay sama bebeb Suho :(( (Penglihat: SULAY BANG! SULAY!) Hah? Sulay? Ih itu mah artis idola Lay yg diindonesia. Yg lagunya Sosis itu kan? Oemji pinky swear hello swear kitty swear banana cherry apel anggur nanas melon semangka swear, Lay suka bingitzzzz (Penglihat pingsan berjamaah)

Oke VIXX, lupain yg tadi. Sekarang kita ngomongin.. eh, emm.. pak produser! pak produser! (Mico: Ape lagi sih lu bang-_-? Jangan manggil gue bapak peulis :")))) ) Oh, oke oke.. mas produser! mas produser! Lay sekarang ngomongin apa? Lay lupa, Lay nulis dibuku catatan yg digantung di leher Lay, tapi Lay lupa buku catatannya disimpen dimana :( (Mico: ETDAH MAS, DIKIRA GUE MAS BRAM-_- ELU BARUSAN PAN BILANG BUKU CATETANNYA DILEHER ELU, NGAPE LU NANYA LAGI. LU PELUPA APE PE'A SIH BANG? T^T) Oh, iya iya. *Buka buku catatan yg digantung dileher* Eh, btw, ini buku catatan punya siapa ya mas produser? (Mico: PUNYA EYANG GUE! YA PUNYA ELU LAH BANG!) Oh punya Lay? Sip deh. Oke penglihat, kali ini kita bakal bahas soal fashion anak ALAY. Anak ALAY itu biasanya pengen keliatan GAWL, dengan cara pake barang-barang yg menurut mereka GAWL, kayak kacamata yg dipake Hyorin nuna di MV Loving You. Tapi biar keliatan LEBIH GAWL mereka pada beli barang yg anti mainstream, kayak Kacamata Kuda. Dikira mau narik delman apa ya?

Terus kalo mereka foto, ceritanya ngikutin foto ala artis yg melet-melet sambil wink gapenting. Ditambah efek emoticon dari photoscape. Bukannya GAWL, keliatannya malah jadi mirip orang keracunan coki-coki basi. Kasian ckckck :( Ada juga cowok-cowok ALAY yg biasanya keliatan mirip bences, eh tau bences kan? Itu masih satu spesies sama om Sooman. Ceritanya mereka pengen GAWL ngikutin iklan cowok yg pake minyak AXE terus jatoh bidadari dari langit. Tapi karena gak modal, akhirnya mereka ganti itu parfum sama Minyak nyong-nyong (Yg kagak tau cari google aje :v), alhasil bukannya bidadari yg jatoh, yg jatoh malah malaikat. Iya malaikat, malaikat pencabut nyawa maksudnya :( Emang ada-ada aja ya mereka :(

Udah ini Lay mau ngebahas.. em.. mas produser? (Mico: APE LAGI BANG? APE LAGI? *asah golok*) Nggak jadi deh :( Yaudah ya mentemen, karena Lay lupa Lay harus ngebahas apalagi, Lay mau pamit undur diri. Emm.. mas produser? (Mico: BANG! LU BUNUH GUE AJE SEKARANG DAH NI BANG! SETERES GUE BAWA LU JADI SETAN T^T) Hah? Lay setan? Emang Lay siapa? Lay dimana? Lay ganteng nggak? MAS BRAM! Maen boneka barbie yuk~ Ah udah ah, Lay mau pulang aja. Mau main mobil-mobilan ama tante Hana. Baiklah saya.. em Mas produser.. Nama Lay siapa ya? (Mico: NAMA LU SERAH LU AJE DAH! *nyilet dipinggir panggung*) Oh oke, Baiklah saya SERAH LU AJE DAH pamit undur diri dulu. Jangan lupa saksikan setan up comedy berikutnya. HIDUP INDONESIA! *Close Mic*

#OkeVIXX

#SekianDariMico

#GimanaEpsKaliIni?

#TetepAbsurd?

#TambahGaring?

#MaafkanKarenaIniBuatnyaCuma2Jam :'v

#KritikDanSaranMasihDitunggu :*

#YgMauLiatFFBuatanMicoYgLainBisaKlik

#YaudahMicoPamitUndurBody

#SalamSomvlakBarudaks :*

#MKayBye!

#SiTamvanMenawanYgKiniJadiPacarnyaYutaSMRookiesDanSelingkuhannyaTenSMRookies B| :*


End file.
